A trip to hell
by nikki1997
Summary: No phantom planet. Danny is 18. Mr lancer and his class are caught in a snowstorm. They take shelter in fenton works. The classes curiosity towards the trios causes an incident with the spector speeder which leaves them trapped in the ghost zone. Will danny be able to keep his secrets and make it out of the ghost zone withs everyone alive? Rated m for language. Reveal fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I love the danny phantom fanfictions, so many possibilities. I already completed my danny/vlad father/son fanfiction a while ago amd I missed writing about Danny so now I'm doing my take on the ghost zone field trip.**

 **Reviews are welcome, no flames.**

 **PP never happened.**

 **Chapter one**

Danny Fenton was a senior at Casper high and nothing much has changed for him. He is still considered a loser but once he was able to convince Sam to photo copy her notes, he was able to not fail. He had his growth spurt around 16 and was now about 6' tall. Danny had taken a more gothic look courtesy of Sam, with a black leather jacket. He wore it to hide the scars on his arms. He usually wore a deep blue muscle shirt on the inside of it and black baggy jeans. No one took any notice when he started wearing a ring after his 18th birthday nor had they noticed the black dragon tattoo covering the whole of his back.

Sam Manson, had once thought that she and Danny would date grow up and get married, but they just did not work as a couple. They tried and for a little while, they did good but it soon became boring. They agreed on everything and the spark just fizzled out. They broke up after four months but their friendship never waned, it made things stronger for the trio. After a while she and Tucker started dating, and well they were still going strong. He still ate meat, she was vegan but there was so much more to it that danny just laughed at them. He was really happy for his two best friends, because he could see the love in their eyes when they looked at each other. Sam was still herself, just grown up. She grew her hair out and it reached somewhere along her back. She took to wearing black skinny jeans and a purple and black corset type top. It had the lace up in the front while the whole back was covered. She had it custom made so it would be school appropriate. She even wore a sleeveless leather half jacket to make it look like the thing had sleeves. Around her waist was a silver belt that hung free off to the left, it doubled as a ecto whip she used when she fought. She wore steel toed long black boots that were one inch high. On her ankle she got the tattoo of a black rose. Black because she was goth and rose because of the plant powers she received from undergrowth. She was beautiful, just not the woman that had captured his heart.

Tucker foley always was and always will be a techo geek. He got rid of the glasses and used contacts instead. Tucker went with a more miltary look after his dad died after his 15th birthday. To honour the memory of his Navy Seal father, Tucker cut his hair into a military haircut, wore combat boots and army style cargo pants. He wore a plain black T shirt too. Tucker was not afriad to show his tattoo. He got a snake circling his entire upper arm. He was 6'2, with muscles. He learnt how to fight quickly and worked out daily. The snake was meant to symbolise his cyber attacks. Quick and vicious. Tucker was also a master tactician, as slippery as a snake and as vicious as one.

The trio of friends had kept their circle small. Valarie found out the secret a year ago and after a lot of explanations she was welcomed by team Phantom. Valarie stopped wearing a skirt around the same time as Sam and decided to go with white jeans, black sneakers and her orange top. She tied her hair into a high pony tail and was quiet beautiful, she always was. she and Sam and become good friends once she knew the secret and often spent time with Jazz, when she was home from college. The huntress and Phantom teamed up many times over the year. Dash, paulina and the rest of the A listers were not really a problem anymore. They were too old for bullying physically but socially they were outcasts.

Mr. Lancers English class had a problem, there was a snowstorm and all teachers were required to take their students home. Many of the other teachers were able to take the students home first with the bus but because they were seniors and the last class to arrive, they were the last class to leave. They had managed to drop most of the class off, the class now consisted of Dash, Kwan, Star, Paulina, Mikey, Nathan and Megan. Sam, Tucker, Danny and Valarie were all absent that day. Unfortunately, the storm got so bad that they couldn't drive anymore so they decided to seek shelter in a nearby house. They all piled onto the doorstep, while Mr . lancer banged on the door. "Now really isn't a good time. Mr. Lancer?" the girl spoke quickly without looking at the people in the door before giving the teacher her full attention. Dash could make out the red hair of Jazz Fenton, Fenturds older sister. They must have gone to Fenton works. "We need shelter Miss. Fenton."

Jazz stood shocked, now was not a good for them to be here but she couldn't let them freeze to death. "Come in, and don't touch anything." she said. Once everyone was comfortable in the lounge and Jazz had given them all some hot chocolate, they watched shocked, as Valarie ran down stairs pass the lounge where her class was sitting and down into the basement, without looking back. "What is Valarie doing here, when she was supposed to at home." Jazz literally winced, "Its a long story, but Danny needed some help and she would not take no for an answer. Look, my parents, Valaries dad and everyone else here know where we are, none us have lied to our parents. Sams gran knows shes here and Tuckers mom knows too. They weren't in school and they had permission. There isn't anything you can do about that. Stay here and don't move. I have given you guys food water and shelter now theres things we need to get done. Just stay put."

Paulina watched the basement door for an hour before getting bored. She was always curious about the trio and their secrets now they had a chance to find out what they were up too. She took Star and headed for the basement, unfortunately Dash and Kwan had followed the girls, which led to the three geeks waking up Lancer and following them down as well. The class stood in the shadows of the stairs watching the group tinker with a thermos.

"Danny, are you sure everythings ok?" asked Jazz. Danny laughed, "Relax guys, I went and checked. Everything is fine. I just need to release the ones in this thermos and everything will be set. You three could have just gone to school." Jazz looked guilty, "Danny there is something you should-" Sam had moved Jazz out of the way, "Don't tell us that Danny. There was no way we could have gone to school whe we were so worried." Tucker just nodded his head. "Danny LISTEN." shouted Jazz. Danny covered his ears and Paulina slipped on the step, when she shouted.

As Danny listened to Sam and Tucker, while Valarie checked out some of his parents newer gear, he opened the portal. When Jazz shouted he dropped the thermos to cover his ears and heard a girl shriek. Paulina landed painfully on the floor, and she brought the rest of the class down with her. Danny just seemed angry, "Anyone wanna explain what the hell they are doing here?" Jazz covered her eyes, "I was trying to tell you, they were caught in the snow storm."

While the siblings spoke, Dash and Kwan were inspecting the spector speeder. Paulina was sitting in the driver seat and fixing her make up while Mikey and Nathan were in the back, checking out the weird claw marks that were on it. Mr. Lancer went inside to get them out and Dash was attempting to sound like he was driving a plane.

Danny saw his classmates and saw red, Sam, Tucker and Valarie went after him as he went inside and Danny dragged his sister in with him, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET THE FUCK OUT." he roared. Paulina and Dash jumped in surprise and hit a button, the spector speeder, which was not fully operational due to the claw marks went spinning into the portal, while hitting the control panel. They all plunged into the ghost zone and crashed.

Luckily no one had been hurt but the spector speeder was toast and Danny was pissed. Dash decided to act macho and said, "Look what you did Fenton." Danny snarled and caught the jock by his throat, "You came into my house, disobeyed my sister when she told you not to move, touched technology that does not belong to you and crashed a portal that costs thousands and you're trying to blame me? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? You could have just cost all these innocent people their lives. Think about that while I find a way outta here."

Edited 30/12/2015


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am not anti danny and Sam but there are so many fanfictions where they are the couple, I like my fanfictions to be as original as possible. Dannys tattoo wasn't explained yet because I want that to be a surprise.**

 **Reviews are welcome, no flames.**

 **Chapter 2**

Danny wanted to scream and pull his hair out. This was not a good time to be stuck in the fucking ghost zone, then again its never a good time to be stuck in the fucking ghost zone. "Tucker, how far away are we from the Fenton portal?" he asked. Tucker was helping Sam go through the spector speeder. They always left backpacks full of stuff they might need in there, "About a 2 day walk, unfortunately, the spector speeder crashed into the portal. Theres a good chance that the portal isn't working anymore." Danny groaned, "Valarie, what weapons do we have, Sam how long can we last in here without stops?" he asked. Valarie pulled out a red backpack, while Sam organized what else was in there, "We have enough food and water for 4 days, if we all take one meal each." called Sam. Valarie laid all weapons on the floor, "Sams wearing the ecto whip and Fenton phones. I have my wrist rays and thermos. Tucker has his PDA and ghost gloves. The only other weapons we have are the thermos and lipstick taser. Jazz has the bazooka. " called Valarie.

The class watched in silence and Danny Fenton, Loser of Casper high took control of the situation. "Alright Danny, where are we?" asked Sam. Dash couldn't keep quiet anymore, "Who put him in charge and why would he know where we are?" he shouted. Tucker rolled his eyes, "We are not in school anymore Baxtor. You don't call the shots. If you think you know better then find your own way home. Dannys been to the ghost zone plenty of times and he has friends here. We know how to defend ourselves and we have all the food, so would you please just shut up?" she said. Danny sighed and pointed, "Thats Klempers door, so we need to be on the other side of the ghost zone. Frostbite will be able to get us home using the map but its about a five day walk. Common. "

Danny and his friends immediately started walking, ignoring the questions from the rest of the class. The class followed only because they had no where else to go. Paulina began to wine about her feet hurting after the first hour and Sam snapped, "Shut up you foolish little girl. If you hadn't been messing with things that did not belong to you, then maybe we wouldn't be stuck in this mess. Whatevers troubling your spoilt ass get over it coz daddy isn't here to baby you." Tucker placed an arm on his girlfriend and Danny snapped, "Apologise Samantha." Sam hung her head, "Sorry Paulina." Danny shook his head, "I want you A listers to understand something right now, this is not Amity Park. Get over yourselves. If I didn't know where we were then you guys would be lost in the ghost zone forever. This is the ghost zone. Whatever your petty problems are forget them. That may seem harsh but its better than being dead. You people don't even understand the danger your actions have put us in."

Danny was reaching the end of his rope. He had no idea how to make them understand the danger of this place. Unfortunately, Skulker was more than happy to help him out, "Whelp, I will have my revenge." he shouted. Skulker lauched a rocket at him, which he dived to avoid. The debris went flying, hitting Kwan and trapping him under it. Shards of rock hit Star and Paulina cutting the two girls on their face and arms. Tucker used his body to cover Sam while others were far away from the fight not to be hit. Dash ran to Kwan, trying to get him out from under the rock.

Sam stood up and grabbed her ecto whip and swung it. It wrapped around the weapon and she pulled it off. Jazz pulled of her wrist cuff which opened up into the bazooka and fired. The shot hit Skulker and severed an arm off his suit but he swatted Jazz away as if she were a fly. Tucker was attempting to hack into the suit again. Danny gave a round house kick to Skulker which he caught, and used to throw him backwards then sent a wave of fire towards him, "I'll roast you alive." he shouted. Dannys jacket caught on fire as he tackled him and tried to get up but Skulker grabbed Dannys ankle which brought him down again. Danny wrapped his legs around Skulkers waist and hoisted himself up, he grabbed Skulkers neck and twisted the head off the mechanical suit using some ghost super strength. Danny held up the head and pulled out the little green 3 inch blob which Tucker sucked up into the thermos.

"Dude, you're still on fire." called Tucker, as he helped Valarie get the piece of rock off Kwan. Danny simply took off the jacket and ruined shirt. For the first time, Mr. Lancer and the rest of his class had a look at his upper body. Danny was ripped, covered in scars, with a gorgeous dragon tattoo coverung his back. Paulina was drooling. Danny Fenton grew up hot. "Now do you guys get it? We are in danger. Kwan wss nearly killed." he said.

Sam was kneeling over him, "He'll be ok Danny. Its just a really bad sprain on his arm but I can bandage it." she said as she took out the medical kit. "Clean Star and Paulina's cuts as well." said Danny. He was going through a backpack, checking for extra clothes, luckily he found a white shirt. "Mr. Fenton, how do you know all this?" asked Lancer. Danny sighed, "When I was fourteen, I knocked my moms anniversary present in here. I came in after it, worried that they would get a divorce. I kept on coming back after that. I made some friends and ended up hunting ghosts." The class was shocked, what happened to the loser they all thought he was. Gine was the shy boy that rarely spoke, he was replaced with a confident young man wbo knew exactly what to do in a life or death situation. Dash was desperate to leave this place, at first he thought it was cool and if Fenton could handle it then he could as well but he was wrong. He was afraid of ghosts but he hated to be shown up by him. Dash didnt understand who Danny was anymore but maybe he never did know in the first place. "Where are your parents? Don't they know where you or your sister wondered off too in a snowstorm? Can't they help us get out?" asked Mikey. Danny laughed, "My parents are useless at hunting ghosts. They're good inventors but useless at anything else. Too blinded by prejudice. Ghosts feel pain and happiness too. My parents aren't in Amity Park. They left last week for a conference and wont be back for another week. They would never notice if Jazz and I were there or not either way. Too caught up in catching the ghost boy and ripping him apart molecule by molecule." he finished bitterly.

The group continued the journey but Danny was kicking himself. No one was supposed to know how little attention his parents payed him or his sister. It helped him keep his secret after all. His parents were so caught up in the ghost business they missed Christmas, thanksgiving and birthdays all the time. Jazz raised him and had more time for him than both his parents combined. As the years passed ad the ghost boy continued to baffle his parents the more obsessed they grew, to discover his secrets. Maddie was to him a monster, so caught up in the world of science she desperately tried to make a name for herself in, she lost whatever little maternal instincts she ever had. His father just went along with his wife, like a good puppy. He resented them both, so caught up in a world they would never understand that they forgot to be parents. Danny shook his head, he would not be bitter, that would lead him down a dangerous path. No he would accept what he could not change, and love those who loved him, after all that was the reason he created his family.

Edited:08/01/2016


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: review please. And give me any suggestions you might have if theres a ghost you wanna see or something.**

 **Chapter 3**

Danny, Sam and Tucker were walking right in front of the group with Jazz at the back with Mr. Lancer. "We should stop soon Danny. Its getting really late." Danny just nodded wearily. "Ok, everyone, lets rest for the night." Dash and Kwan made themselves comfortable while Sam, gave everyone a sandwich. The trio shared a bottle of water and wondered off into a corner, "What are we gonna do?" asked Sam. "We head over to Dora. We can use the portal that we put in there to take everyone back. As much as I would like to avoid doing it, we cannot. The council is worried." answered Danny. "What about your secret dude?" asked Tucker. "Cross that bridge when we come to it." Jazz laughed, "I just think that Danny wants to go home." Danny threw the bottle cap at his sister and blushed. "Jazz, Valarie, you two go on ahead. I know you have your hover board here. Take Jazz and prepare the castle. Let everyone know that Fenton is coming. We're about half a day from the castle." Valarie nodded and left.

In the morning, the first thing Dash asked was, "Where did your sister and Valarie wonder off too?" Danny rolled his eyes. "You missed hem. They were up early and decided to get a head start. We're headed to Dora's kingdom. We should get there in half a day." Mr. Lancer finally spoke, "Is that wise? Allowing them to wonder ahead?" Sam just laughed, "They'll be fine. We come in here all the time, you guys are the ones that don't understand how the zone works." Paulina couldn't help but needle the goth, "Then you tell us how it works." It was Tuckers turn to laugh, "Danny understands it better." The class turned to him, waiting for him to comment. Danny sighed, "If I tell you guys about then zone, will it keep you from arguing?" They all nodded yes.

"The zone is as old as earth. Its tied together. When civilisations end on earth, they rise in zone. Ghosts are smart. They think, feel and do things based on a reason. There are different kingdoms in the zone. Example Dora's kingdom is set in the middle ages. She is queen, with a castle and everything. She is responsible for all ghost that live on her island. All the kingdoms are similar. They have a leader, and subjects. You get a few ghosts that don't fit in, with kingdoms, loners, those ghosts have nothing better to do with their existance than attack earth, so Phantom sends them back. They even have a ghost jail. Walker is the warden, hes kinda loopy. The ghost zone has a council. All the leaders answer to the king. I believe its called a High King."

Mr. Lancer was shocked at the explanations Daniel had given. "How are you friends with ghosts? " asked Megan. "When I knocked the present in here, I met ghosts. Some weren't intrested in me at all, because I was human. Those are ghosts that want to be left alone. Dora needed help. Her brother was trying to kill her. I helped her, she helped me. Just like how, you get good people and bad people the same could be said for ghosts. Sometimes bad things happen because of horrible people and there is no reason. Someone did it and theres nothing you can do to undo it, same with ghosts. Some were kind and lonely, I kept them company and we became friends. You become friends with ghosts by showing kindness."

They walked the next hour in silence. Skulker had shown them exactly how dangerous it was to be in the zone. Kwan, Paulina and Star all got hurt. Minor injuries true, but it showed that there was a price to be in the zone. A place they did not understand. Then danny explained how it worked, "Hey, Danny, you mentioned a High King of the ghost zone. Who is it?" asked Star. "It was Piarah Dark but he went crazy and he was locked away. The council has not had a High King since then." he answered.

Danny was getting worried, by now Valarie or Jazz should have been able to send word that they arrived ok. "Whats wrong Danny?" asked Sam. Danny bit his lip, "They should have sent a messenger back by now. " Tucker and Sam shared a look, both held worry in their eyes. "You said the council was worried, is that why you don't wanna risk heading to Frostbite? " asked Tucker. Danny nodded wearily, "The zone is too quiet. I dont wanna have them walking throug half of it , when the council is so worried. Its faster to get to Dora although it is riskier, and now I'm worried about Val and Jazz." Sam nodded, "We'll get there soon. Try not to worry."

Jazz and Valarie were currently fighting for their lives against Walker and his ghosts. He led an army to attack Dora's kingdom, knowing that she was an ally of Phantom. The two girls had just arrived at the castle, when the gates were blown open. Dora, was fighting off four ghosts with a staff that Danny had given her. She used it expertly but the ghost was tiring and her kingdom was falling. The attack had caught them off guard. Valarie had launched ectoblasts at them and taken the Queen to higher ground to rally her troops. They were currently fighting in the court yard when, Valarie threw her hover board towards Jazz, "Go. Get Danny. I will protect Dora. We won't last and honestly you inherited your dads aim." she tried to joke but Jazz could see the worry in her eyes. Jazz couldn't explain the feelings she felt at that moment but she acted in the one that was screaming at her. She grabbed the huntress and pulled her in for a kiss that conveyed everything she hoped it did, "Stay alive Val. I'll be back with help."

Valarie watched as Jazz flew away from the fighting and touched her lips, they had better survive this battle because she had few choice words for the red head. She always knew that she had fallen hard for a Fenton, who knew that she felt the same way.

The class was taking a break, when Jazz crashed in, "Danny, help." she cried. Danny was aleady moving, he cradled his sister in his arms, checking for damage. She had a variety of cuts and brusies as well as a deeper looking cut on her arm, "Its gonna need stitches. " said Sam. Jazz managed to roll her eyes. "Just like the last time." Jazz clutched Dannys hand while Sam sewed her skin together. Paulina fainted the first time the needle went in and Dash looked a little green. "Danny, Dora, her kingdom is under attack. Its Walker." Jazz said quickly. The class watched as Danny went still but his eyes held rage. He waited for Sam to finish then said, "I'll destroy him for this." Danny started moving in the direction of Dora when Jazz called out, "He has Danielle. Hes keeping her on display in a cage. Dora refuses to make another move."

Sam and Tucker gasped, Danny screamed, a sound filled with pure rage, "Walker dies for this." he took off on Valaries hover board. Sam caught Tuckers arm, "Oh fuck, Tucker he will kill them all. Lets go."

The class watched in confusion as the duo rushed after Danny. Jazz pulled herself up and led the class at a more normal pace towards the castle, "By the time we reach, everything will be over." she said.

Edited:08/01/2016


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ok I get that my pairing sam and Tucker irrates some of you guys so I wanna make it clear, I like my fanfictions to be as original as possible, that means I use unusual pairings. If you dont like it dont bother commenting about it. Im not gonna change the pairing.**

 **Review with any suggestions you might have. No flames.**

 **Chapter four**

Danny raced to Dora's kingdom promising death to anyone if there was a hair harmed on the head of his girls. While he raced over there, the also cursed himself quiet a bit. Valaries hover board might be hard to explain unless they made up some good excuses but the biggest problem with his class was the fact that he wasn't acting weak. The Danny Fenton image in their heads were gone and he wasn't ready for people to know his secret. The only good thing he could think off was that as soon as he graduated he would leave Amity Park and he wouldn't have to worry so much about his double lives.

As he approached Dora's castle, he could see dozens of Walkers guards. Walker had been on a warpath and nothing was going to stop him from getting the brat that destroyed his jail three times. That punk had broken every rule he ever made and he was going to pay for it.

Danny saw the cage that held Dani. The little ghost girl had been de aged by Clockwork. She was created by Vlad four years ago but emotionally, she was about 6 years. Clockwork aged her body to grow with her emotions so that she was stabilised mentally, physically amd emotionally. It was proving dangerous to allow her body to age while emotionally she was not ready to be a teenager. She looked exactly the same except the fact that she was about as tall as a coffee table. The girl always was adorable. Danny felt his eyes turn green, Walker dared to put his baby girl in a fucking cage. The two white rings formed around his waist and he changed. Danny had grown into the same type of uniform that his evil alter ego had except for the fangs, forked tongue and blue skin. To be honest the only real difference was the cape. His hair was still the mess of white it always was, no fire. He carried a black sword at his waist too.

Danny turned invisible and went to Dani, "Dani, its me Daddy. Don't let them know I'm here. Just gimme a minute and I'll get you out." The little ghost girl nodded her head silently and Danny flew off to find Dora. He found her sitting on her throne, spitting venom, "I dont care what Walker threatens. We cannot move against him with Dani in that cage and I will not sacrifice her to save a few buildings. We can re build." Danny smiled to himself, the fraile princess had toughened up quiet well. She still had pale skin and bright blue eyes, long blonde hair fell to her waist in thick curls. He hated her hair bound. He loved to run his hands through her hair. She wore a pale blue and silver gown and she started to pace.

"Dora, I'm here." called Phantom, "Gather the army and lead an attack on the ghost guards. They were hoping to take the kingdom by surprise, but I was still in the zone. I will get Dani, once shes out of the cage don't hold back in his guards."

Danny returned to the cage and saw his daughter sitting patiently in the middle of the cage, for her father to come and get her. A few well placed ecto beams and he had her out of the cage in a minute. Once she was released into her fathers arms, a mighty roar was heard as a blue dragon, lay waste to Walkers army.

Dani was ordered to find shelter and the little girl knew better to get in the way of her fathers fights. She flew towards the dragon, knowing that if she sat on its back she could help out with a few well placed ecto blasts.

Walker had been waiting for his revenge. "You have broken every rule in the book punk." called Walker. Danny smirked and pulled out his sword, "You're not so innocent either Walker." Walker blasted Danny through the castle door. "I never break the rules." Danny launched the sword at Walker, who in an effort to avoid the blade, landed in the direct line of fire of Dannys ecto blast. "You endangered a ghost child. Attacked innocents and used your power for your own gain." he shouted. Dannys rage took hold of him as he beat the ever living crap out of Walker. Danny was filled with rage, he had wanted to trust Walker, to make him an ally and he almost gotten his sister killed. Danny held him by the throat and kept punching. What he really wanted to do was rip out his throat for endangering his family.

Jazz had lied to the class as she walked ahead of them, "Danny will go alert Phantom to whats going on at Doras palace. Any questions you have will be answered later. We don't have time now. Just a heads up, you guys might see Phantom." she walked into the castle using the back entrance and found herself and the class watching Phantom beat Walker to a pulp. Then he started shouting, "You were once a member of the council. You had respect and honour. It was your job to ensure displine. You were supposed to be the right hand of the High King and you have failed. This is TREASON against the High King and his family. I, High King Daniel Phantom, realease you Walker from your duties to the King and the council. You will be imprisioned within the dungeon, the jail re built and a new warden chosen. You have failed your King."

Danny stood silently as Dora's guards dragged Walker from the room. The silence was pierced by a shriek from a certain latina, "Ghost boy! The ghost boy is a King. That means I'll be a queen when we get married." Phantom narrowed his eyes at the girl, while Jazz was hiding her smirk. He was about to say something, when the huge dragon phased into the room with a mini phantom on its back. Paulina screamed, Jazz rolled her eyes. The dragon began to change into a young, beautiful woman. The mini phantom ran to Danny, "Daddy!" she screamed. Dashs eyes went huge, daddy, as in father. His hero was a father. "You have a kid?" asked Mikey. "Yes and a wife too. Dora are you hurt love?" danny answered. Paulina screamed, "Wife? Daughter? What are you talking about? " Danny stopped checking on his wife and moved to take off a glove. A simple gold wedding band was placed on his ring finger. "I am married. I was simply doing the right thing by saving you, like I save every other human." he said, dismissing the human girl from sight and mind. He still had a million things to do and little time to do it.

"Jasmine, find your brother. He is somewhere in this mess, I have to attend a council meeting. And find Sam, Tucker and Valarie. They were spotted fighting near the north gate. Dani, stay with your mother." and he was gone. That left the humans feeling lost.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I would like to know if people are actually enjoying the story so please review...**

 **Chapter five**

Jazz looked around the destroyed throne room and then to the white faced students and prayed to Clockwork for patience. Then she promised to strangle a certain little brother for putting her in this position in the first place, seriously calling her Jasmine and telling her to go find her brother. He just loved to be able to fuck with his classmates minds and now she had to come up with explanations. She was seriously starting to doubt their group would get out of his mess with all their secrets so the trick was to pick which secrets would not end up with Danny as a lab rat.

Jazz saw one of the smaller lounges, that she had Dora set up for her, when she wanted to catch up on anything Danny needed her to see too and decided to get them all in there, answer as many questions as possible then hopefully get rid of them. Danny was not kidding about calling that council meeting. Jazz led them into the room, where they all found a seat somewhere. There was a five piece lounge set as well as a super comfy carpet in front of the fire. The A listers found took the seats while Mikey, Nathan and Megan sat in front of the fire. Jazz sat down, behind her desk and said, "One question at a time." Mr. Lancer was surprisingly the first one to ask, "What exactly are your roles in the ghost zone?" Jazz actually laughed, "That question is a long story that would cover most of the questions. It started with Danny. Sam and Tucker convinced him to go and look inside the portal. He found a way to turn it on and the first ghost out was Phantom. They all freaked out but they ended up making friends with phantom. Phantom could change his appearance to make himself look younger, he modeled his age after Danny so they didn't feel weird. It was bad enough he was a ghost. Thats why it seemed like phantom aged, he didn't, he just wanted to fit in with his human friends. Then ghosts started attacking so Danny, Sam and Tucker helped him. Gave him Fenton tech and started hunting too. Then Phantom defeated the old ghost king, Piarah Dark, and he ended up being King. He had married Dora and had Dani but he wanted help ruling the zone. Danny Fenton was always helping him so Phantom made him a Prince. Pandora another ghost not far from here, viewed Fenton as a son, and Sam became a Duchess. Tucker a Duke and me princess because I'm Dannys sister, Valarie doesn't really hold a title, she found out after me and is still learning. I'm more of an advisor to Phantom because he doesn't think hes ready to make decisions on his own."

They all just stared wide eyed at her, until Mikey asked, "Why did Danny Fenton take all the shit he does if he's strong enough to fight ghosts?" Jazz sighed, "He doesn't want to hurt anyone firstly and because he could take the bullying. He didn't want anyone else to suffer. You guys ignore him at school and hes happy with it. He does so much in the zone, he doesn't have time to deal with anything else." Paulina stood up suddenly, "What I want to know is, why didn't anyone tell me the ghost boy was married!" she wailed. Jazz rolled her eyes, "Because it wasnt any of your business. Phantom doesn't like his personal life blasted all over so why would we tell you anything? Besides you wouldn't have believed us if we did tell you. For the last time Paulina grow up, before you get yourself in trouble."

Jazz stood up, "You guys are welcome to stay here and rest until we can sort out something for dinner. I need to find everyone else and Phantom wants to see my brother. Stay here. Unlike the last time you guys didn't listen to me and we ended up stuck here, listen now, because if the guards catch you strange humans wondering their palace, they will assume you mean harm to their Queen and lock you in the dungeon. Its dark, reeks and I'm sure that humans won't survive in there long so do not fuck with me this time. Just take a nap or something.

They watched as Jazz disappeared. Dash stood up intending to follow her, when Kwan pulled him back down. "Don't even think about it Dash. The last time we did this we ended up here and I could have died. Not again. Stay here." He said sternly. Mr. Lancer nodded his head and said, "Wise choice Kwan. This is a place that could quickly become dangerous if we get lost." Paulina gritted her teeth, "Who cares about any of that? The ghost boy was supposed to love me!" Star scrowled, "Enough! His name is Danny Phantom and I am sick of listening to you wine about yourself. Danny was right. You decided you just had to know their secrets and I was stupid enough to go along with it but no more! Danny told you that your actions could have killed us and he was right. We treated him and his friends horribly and they still helped us. Valarie was right. I should have been a better friend to her." Star stood up and sat on the floor next to Megan and began helping the girl untangle her long curly hair.

"Danny was right about a lot of things." said Nathan. The boy had long out grown his crush on Valarie and was actually good company. He and Mikey found out they had a lot in common on this trip. Mr. Lancer watched his students interact and noticed the look of shame on Paulinas face. He hoped the girl would finally out grow her childishness. "What do you mean Nathan?" asked Mikey. "I over heard him say that no one would understand him once, when we were in school. I didn't get it then but I do now. He does so much and he never expects anything in return. We owe him and his friends. Friends that none of us know either." he replied. Star commented in a quiet voice, "We're all learning something in this place. They were right, this isn't Amity Park and we need to grow up because I'm tired of being mean just to make someone else happy. I want to go home not get killed by a ghost." They all nodded silently and got comfortable. None of them was going to break Jasmines rules this time.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Review please :)**

 **Chapter 6**

Danny went to call for a council meeting after making sure his daughter and wife was alright. He then, needed to find his advisor and figure out what hell he was supposed to do next. Danny could feel his head pounding and he opened the door to where his friends were waiting for him. Only to see his sister and best friend in a very heated make out sesson. Danny did the extremely mature thing, he screamed, "I'm going to have to bleach my brain to get rid of that image." Jazz smirked, "Payback is a bitch little brother. Unintentional, but effective." Danny scrowled and pointed to Valarie, "You hurt her and I feed you to Cujo." Valarie blushed bright red, then laughed, "Deal."

Sam and Tucker walked in the room next, hand in hand, "Are they done sucking face yet?" asked Sam. Tucker was fiddling with his PDA, "I totally saw it coming. I believe I mentioned many times that those two babes would make a awesome couple." Sam hit him over the head, "You were just being perverted and wanted them to make out." Tucker just smirked. Danny clapped his hands as Dora joined him, "Dora, what the hell has the council so worried?" asked Tucker. Dora smiled sadly, "We believe that someone is trying to awaken my father, Darvolo, King of Dragons. My mother lived here in this kingdom. My father claimed the crown here and married my mother who was a princess. My brother and I was born, we ruled here. My father was a a powerful dragon ghost. Now that we are married and you rule the zone, someone plots to awaken him and make him fight for your crown." Sam groaned, "In short, Dannys father in law is coming to beat him up and lock you back in the tower." Dora nodded yes.

Valarie had pulled Jazz closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, "That doesn't explain why the council won't let Danny protect his secret. If we get rid of the class we can manage the Darvolo problem afterwards." Dora shook her head while Danny bit his lip, "My father is preparing for war. He has his own land and his own people. When my mother faded he decided to leave this kingdom to grieve. He was ambushed and driven mad by what I believe humans recorded in your history as the plague. He went into hibernation, and hid his territory. Now he plans war. Not one on one battle. He plans to take over territories before facing the king."

Jazz was more interested in the ghosts reference to the plague, which had spread in France during the 15th century, killing thousands. "What do you mean plague?" asked Jazz. "Its a diesase that was created by Nocturne and Undergrowth. They were fighting and two of their attacks somehow got mixed to create a black sort of mist. Any ghost that came near it was driven mad, fueled by rage and bloodlust. Some of it escaped through a natural portal and killed humans. You recored it as a plague that swept across the land making people sick until they died. Piarah Dark somehow managed to destroy it before it destroyed the zone and because the worlds are oinked once it was destroyed here, it disappered from the human world. Shortly after that Piarah Dark fell into madness. Probably from contact with the dark mist."

Danny ran his hands through his hair, "The feild trip was planned at the same time as a civil war is about to break out. The concil doesn't care about my secret now, they are more concerned for their people amd the zone. A group of humans lost in here now, they're either a target or useless. I am needed. The council needs to see that their king will not cower from this threat. My allies will rally their soilders and my army will rise from their slumber to protect the zone. Scouts need to be sent. We need to find Darvolo's territory and take him down before he begins a slaughter." he said.

Jazz smiled proudly at her brother. "You and Dora, do your thing as King and Queen. Settle the council, then get Frostbite to bring the map here. We cannot afford to take the humans anywhere in the zone, when it is in the brink of civial war. The ghosts need to know that as their king you will defend them, the same way you would defend the humans, so you cannot be prancing around the zone with a bunch of humans while your rule is being threatened." said Jazz. Valarie nodded, "We will keep the class occupied, while you take your wife and sort out whatever you need to do. Jazz can use her title as Princess to get us whatever we need. Sam and Tucker can see if they can figure out anything on Darvolo that we dont know or can be used to find him." she said.

Danny nodded to Valarie and kissed his sisters forehead, "You cant kill a human." he said as he took his Queens arm. Dora forced Danny to change, he hated wearing those long black boots, with white trousers and a black tunic. She made him wear a black cape lined with white that was attached to a gold chain. His sword was at his hip and the crown on his head. He walked over to his wife and laced her corset before trailing his hands over her body. He kissed her neck and whispered, "I've missed you my love." Dora whimpered, "We cannot, the council is waiting." Dora kissed him hungrily, then pushed him away, "You have worked to do." Danny growled and swung her around then bent her over their dresser, "Fuck the council."

Danny and Dora arrived half an hour later than they were supposed too but Danny didn't really care, he was too busy admiring the deep green and gold gown worn by his wife. "I apologise for the delay. Let us begin Clockwork." he said.

Meanwhile Jazz and Valarie were shocked to find everyone still in the lounge that she had left them in. Star and Megan were napping by the fire, while Nathan and Mikey were playing a game of cards that they carried everywhere. Dash and Kwan were arguing quietly, while Paulina just stared off into space, looking miserable. Mr. Lancer was asleep in the sofa, snoring softly. The two girls backed out of the room queitly before anyone could see them. "Wow, I didn't think they would stay." said a stunned Jazz. Valarie smirked, "I dont care why they did it but at least they did listen. Lets get some food sent over there, then maybe we can figure out our next move."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** **Sorry for the long wait but I had a little writers block on where to go next...**

 **Chapter 7**

Danny watched the council carefully. He was already disliked by some of the members and he had been forced in a lot of tough decisions already. He had to marry Dora on his 18th birthday because the council needed a Queen. He never regretted his decision. He loved Dora but it just made his duel life harder to cope with, he was already spending most of his time in the zone and was planning on just making it seem like he was going to move out of the house and hopefully never see his parents again. Danny was stressed and tired of all the secrets, now he had to figure out how to win this war.

Frostbite, leader of the far frozen, Pandra, Ruler of Greece and Rome, El Diablo, a cowboy who led the western lands, Seera, leader of the panter tribe and Clockwork made up the council. The chairs that were left empty was Undergrowth, Father of all plant ghosts, Vortex, the weather ghost and Nocturne, ghost of dreams. Danny sat at the Head of the table with Dora to his right.

"Proceed Clockwork." he ordered.

The acient ghost tried not to smile at him, "The council will not take action. Piarah Dark may be dethroned however, the ones before you have been able to keep their sanity. They may not have fallen to bloodlust and lust for power but to go to war with Darvolo we must have a complete and united council. We need our three most powerful members." he replied.

"Why do we need them? They have turned their backs on their King and we must meet our enemy. I cannot ask those that I cannot trust to join the council." asked Danny.

Pandora was the one to answer him, "Son, I know you are trying to help but you are young. Vortex ruled over ghosts of the seas, without him we have no help coming from the ocean relms. Undergrowth, is the father of nature, without him we have no hope of cover in nature and Nocturne was our best spy. We need to be able to block every attack. The relm of the sea and earth are without leaders and the easiest to fall."

Danny frowned at the council, "So you refuse to fight until the leaders of all relms are either by our side or made their decision to move against us?" he asked.

Frostbite answered him this time, "Yes Great One, you must see the reasons we have, we need to know what we can count on before we attack. We need to know who we can trust before we announce war. The council stands divided at the moment, we must have every possible ally and know the identities of all enemies. If Darvolo falls no other must use it as an opportunity to attack."

Danny just nodded his head, "What does the council want me to do in the mean time?"

El Diablo answered him, "You are the King kid. You must meet with the leaders and secure an alliance. You got 1 week, then we come back and plan our attack."

Danny sighed amd Dora asked, "What about the land that Darvolo takes over now? We cannot wait a week while he slaughters ghosts."

Frostbite spoke again, "We will merge all our land and any other allies that wish for protection into one strong hold that way we cannot be picked off one at a time. That will provide the most protection."

Danny nodded his head, "I approve. All council members present will move their lands and other allies that wish for protection into a pangea of land where all our troops can be used to patrol. We will create a stronghold that Darvolo will have to attack to get to the crown. The council is dismissed."

Danny rose and every other ghost rose with him, he took Dora's arm and led her out of the room, as they passed the ghosts bowed to their High King and Queen.

Meanwhile Valarie and Jazz peaked in on their friends and saw them all accounted for in the lounge. The two girls sighed in relief, then sank to the floor outside the room. They were exhausted and knowing that their classmates were not in any danger just made their shoulders sag in relief. Jazz was playing with Valaries fingers, "How did all this happen?" Jazz mumbled. Valarie laughed, "Well I became a ass kicking ghost hunter because Plasmius was a fruitloop, Danny became a hybrid because your parents were stupid enough to leave a lab door unlocked, Sam became a goth with weird plant powers because of Undergrowth, Tucker became serious and vicious because his dad died and you became a politician because your brother is a King."

Jazz laughed, "Our lives really are fucked up." she stated. Valarie sighed, "I wouldn't change a single thing. It brought me you." Jazz smiled and stroked her cheek, "Neither would I." and the two girls kissed. It was a sweet kiss full of love. "I never thought I would love you like this. All we did was hang out." muttered Valarie. Jazz laughed, "It took a life or death situation with Walker to bring us together. I'm not ashamed. I won't hide it." Valarie just pulled her closer, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Do you ever think of the future Jazz?" asked Valarie. Jazz sighed, "In what way?" she asked. Valarie was playing with her fingers again, "Danny is gonna tell his parents his leaving home and come live in the ghost zone. Sam and Tucker spend most of their time here as well. We do too but we're human. We can't always stay here." Jazz thought back to her last conversation with Danny, "Danny, Sam, Tucker and I spoke about it some time ago. Sams grandmother is leaving Sam the company, and she plans on marrying Tucker as soon as graduation is over. Her parents are trying to make her marry some rich guy, its getting ugly legal wise. They're tying up most of her money and stuff unless shes married, so she and Tucker agreed to get married without telling her parents. Tucker plans on using his desgins to futher their company. I'm gonna be Sams CEO publicly because of my business degree and ability to keep nosey people out of our secrets. Sam doesn't know what she wants yet but she wants to buy a house, make a portal, and carry on the way we are."

Valarie raised an eyebrow, "So the big plan is to buy a mansion, have everyone except for Danny move in there because he'll be in the zone and probably come visit us except for when we would be visiting the zone when needed coz Sams so rich with the company that if we all work for her we won't need to get any other type of job or explain to people about our weird double lives." Jazz just nodded her head, "If you're happy with that coz I will need to see my brother." Valarie just smiled, "I think we can talk to Sam about me setting up a weapons department that Tucker and I can deal with, and I can earn my place in the mansion." Jazz just smiled, amd for a moment the two lover dreamt of a better life filled with peace.


End file.
